


Close

by Lenaskale



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Amy is a cockblocker, Chloe is really in love with Beca, Dorks in Love, F/F, POV Chloe, POV Third Person, They love each other but Beca is scared of getting too close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaskale/pseuds/Lenaskale
Summary: You're not confuse about your feelings towards the brunette- oh no. You know you fell for the brunette. The same brunette who is afraid to get close to people- afraid to get attach to people...OrIn which Chloe is a dork in love with a dork who is afraid to get close.





	

You remember the first time you saw the brunette, Beca Mitchell. 

 _Beca Mitchell._  

The young woman strolled through the activity fair without a care in her mind. Headphones lay on her neck, ears pierce with metal clamps- that's how Aubrey called them. Never before have you felt the electricity sting when your eyes accidentally fell on the brunette. It had left you stunned and breathless. Still to this day, no one has made you feel so alive like that day you first saw Beca.

You're not confuse about your feelings towards the brunette- oh no. You know you fell for the brunette. The same brunette who is afraid to get close to people- afraid to get attach to people. You know that in the past people try to "fix" her; change her. People like Jesse Swanson.

Jesse, who would constantly force Beca to watch movies with him even though she had said she dislike them. You thought that was the only thing he did but then Beca ran in your room sobbing. She was sobbing because Jesse and her had a huge argument. 

"He said I need to change."Beca told you with a slight sob,"He said that I need to change because under the heavy eyeliner there's a girl who the whole time was beautiful. Maybe I do need to change."You clearly remember the fury bubble in your stomach. Your mind was full of thoughts about hurting the man child. Yes, you still have that slight anger towards the man child. 

You know that in the past, people like Jesse Swanson try to "fix" her; change her. They try to "fix" her when really, she isn't broken in the first place. Beca is not broken. That has been established when you first met the brunette.

Even throughout Aubrey's disagreements about the brunette; She should remove those ear clamps, wear less eyeliner, this and that. You would always remind Beca that those changes aren't necessary unless she herself wanted to take them off or wear less eyeliner. Which later on Beca did on her own terms. 

You never understood those people who wanted to change Beca because you never saw a single flaw about her. The brunette is beautiful with or without the piercings and heavy eyeliner. She's beautiful, and you made it your duty to tell the brunette. But the thing is, Beca shrugs it off. 

But You know Beca Mitchell. 

The thing with Beca Mitchell, she has these huge titianum walls which is meant to protect her from the world that has been cruel. Beca Mitchell is one that hates people invading her, but you surprisely squeeze through those walls.

You know it was the moment you had barged in Beca's shower and forced her to harmonize with you. You can't help but smile at the memory. It's one of your favorite moments in life, and it's not because the brunette was naked( _or_   _slightly maybe_ ) but it was the first time Beca allowed you to see her vulnerable. You feel so honored when she allows you to see her vulnerable. Wether it be her talking about how she's still badly hurt about her parents divorce, or her crying in her chest, or waking up in the morning with dark blue eyes staring back with her hair messy, and voice hoarsed.

God, you love Beca Mitchell even more when you get to see her vulnerable. It's something sacred. Something only you get to see. It makes you feel special. You feel  _close_  to the brunette which is an honor because Beca is someone who is  _afraid_  to get close.

You love her.

You love everything about Beca. You love being around her, and you love every moment you're with her.

You especially love moments like now. Where you both are just sitting in your room, watching a Disney movie. _Moana_ , you know Beca hates movies but she knows that you been wanting to watch it, and even though you constantly told her that she didn't have to, she insisted...

God, you really do love her.

Beca is leaning on your shoulder. Her hand is intertwine with yours. You can hear your own heart bear in the comfortable silences.

You really  _l_ ove her. You really do, and you wish you can do something about it, but you know Beca is someone who's afraid to get close. You know doing something can freak her out. So you do nothing to change the relationship. You can't risk to lose Beca because you want something more. 

It indeed sucks but you rather have her as a friend than to not have her at all. 

So all you can do is admire her. Admire the way the laptop screen light illuminates her face, casting a lovely glow. You can't stop your eyes to wander down to her lips. You wonder how those lips taste- they look soft, and you bet they taste sweet. 

Beca must felt your stare because she tilt her head and makes eye contact. 

Your heart leaps. 

Those eyes are magical because a simple glance from Beca makes her head spiral, her heart beat, and her knees weak.

She's giving you this curious look as if she has this hypotisis, and you are the subject of it. 

Your eyes betray you for they trail down her lips, and you immediately snap them back fast enough to see that Beca eyes lay on your lips. 

You feel the room tempetature change. 

Your mind is hazy with the thought of leaning in to kiss her. Next thing you know, Beca is facing you. She slowly place her right hand on your cheek. Your heart drumming and your mind gone blank.

Beca is leaning closer to the point you feel her hot breath against your lips. You start to lean i-

"The sexual tension is extremely high!"Amy loud voice is what stopped everything."Ladies, don't go in Chloe's room because the tension is suffocating!" 

Beca pulls away with blushing cheeks. You can't help but shoot a glare at Amy who quickly ducks her way out the hall. 

You watch carefully as the brunette besides you stands up. 

"Well, I'm drained from watching the movie,"She points to the hall,"I'm going to head out and sleep. Goodnight." 

She quickly rush out the room.

You can't help but feel a bit disapointed but then you smile because she was leaning towards you. 

You understand Beca is someone who is afraid to get too close. What happen right now was Beca risking that fear.

That sparkle something in you. It gives you that tingle of hope that just maybe- just maybe she might feel the same for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> You can see my trashiness on my Tumblr  
> @Super-Fangirl-Corp


End file.
